The Polyjuice Anniversary
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: An an anon asked for kinky smut so I delivered. Post DH. It's Harry and Ginny's anniversary and she just wants to know what it's like to really feel what he feels.
1. Part 1

**Anonymous:** I've got a kinky smut request for Harry Potter... A couple (let's say James and Lily, if you write for them) celebrates their anniversary and Lily wants to do something special — she slips James a polyjuice potion so he turns into her exact double, then Lily seduces him (seduces herself?) because she's always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck herself.

 **A/n:** _Ok so I chose Harry/Ginny instead because I've probably read about twenty H/G smut fics in the last two days…Plus, I think this is definitely something Ginny would do. Also I just have to say, this was the oddest thing to write. I've written gay smut, I've written smut from the pov of a guy before, but writing it from the pov of a woman in a guy's body is awkward and hilarious for some reason._

* * *

Ginny's POV

"Ooh, I was thinking we could go walk in Kew Gardens…or if that's too boring romance for you, we could go down to Surrey and ride the coasters at Thorpe Park-"

I rolled my eyes at my blabbering husband; after five years of marriage, one would think he would've become more smooth with these things…But honestly, I'm glad he's still the same very charming, slightly awkward man I married.

"Harry, Harry, stop," I laughed at the constant stream of thoughts erupting from his mouth without a filter. I know he's just excited for our anniversary, '"You don't have to plan something crazy big…actually, I kind of had an idea I wanted to try…"

"Uh oh."

"What?" I laughed, incredulously amused at his automatic furrowed eyebrows, "Why the look of distrust?"

"Gin…" he let a little smirk slip onto his lips, half affectionate and probably half afraid his next comment would earn him a bat bogey hex, "Whenever you get that evil look in your eyes, it usually ends torturously for me…"

I rolled my eyes; honestly, I appreciate that he knows the power of my evil genius, but does he have to be afraid of every idea?

"What if I were to say it included sexy things…"

A grin automatically lifted his lips as I could have predicted; nothing makes him grin like an idiot like the mention of having sex with his own wife. Okay, that actually doesn't bother me; the fact that he still treats our sex life like a treat is pretty adorable.

"Ok I'm going to assume the five year old grin you're sporting translates to a yes."

He lifted one eyebrow impishly as a sexy smile spread over his face, "You weren't calling me a little boy last night…"

And just for that quip, my idea was going to be a surprise. I can't have him thinking he can win a battle with me that easily, even if it is just for play.

"Oh, brag all you want Potter, that just means you'll have to wait to hear what my idea is 'til tomorrow."

His face automatically dropped like I had told him that Ron was going to be moving in with us for two weeks. We both love my brother, but we'd both shared rooms with him for extended periods of time. His snoring can be heard through walls. Don't know how 'Mione does it.

"Wait, what? I tease you and now you won't tell me? That's hardly fair."

"Oh," I grinned coyly, caressing his jaw with a sweet touch, "After two years of marriage, you still think I play fair. That's cute."

"Gin! You can't do this. I have work all day tomorrow. I'm going to be obsessing over what ideas could've gotten into that wonderful, horrid, beautiful, fiery head of yours until I finally get to come home at five." He practically pouted as he finished.

"As cute as you are when you whinge, still not tellin ya Potter. Good night," I grinned as I turned around and walked down the hall to our bedroom.

"Okay, one-you've been Potter too for several years now so you can't really use that against me. Two, Iet's see if you're still going on about how cute I am in an hour," he growled teasingly.

"Harry!" I mock gasped, "Are you going to shag my secret out of me? That's cheating!" I laughed, then added, "And also won't work."

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

* * *

"Tell me the last ingredient one more time, Mione."

She sighed on the other end of the line, obviously busy at work too (to be honest, I was supposed to be doing research on the team the Harpies are playing next week for Gwenog, not this.)

"A hair of the person you're transforming into. Now I have to finish this email to the Minister, can you go be naughty on your own now?" My friend was trying her best to sound frustrated with me, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks Hermione! Remember to remind Ron that tonight is Harry and I's anniversary so he doesn't floo over for dinner because he's bored without you." Hermione had been working late nights lately and Ron didn't enjoy having their house to himself.

"Will do. Be sure to tell me how Harry likes your gift!"

I laughed, pretending to be scandalized, "I thought you were against this naughtiness, Miss Granger!"

"That's Weasley to you, and I'm married to your pig of a brother, you can't honestly think I'm still a prude."

"TMI!"

* * *

Harry's POV

"Potter…"

Maybe she had bought some new little lacy thing…Ginny is a very strong woman and likes to act tough all around, but being her husband has advantages. I get to see the soft side of her. And that side loves lace actually.

But that's not something new; she wouldn't be excited about keeping new lingerie secret…too boring for her devious mind.

Maybe she thought of asking Luna or someone we know to join us…I'm not sure how I would feel about that. I won't pretend to be the saint that is only ever attracted to his wife-I do find a rare few other women very sexy-but even if Gin approved and took part in the threesome with me, I have a feeling I'd still feel wrong about it.

I don't trust too easily. I didn't want to dwell on why since it was obvious, but that applies to intimacy. One of the personal secrets my wife keeps for me is that she was ready to take that next step in our relationship before I was. Oh I was so young…so stupid…I laughed at myself for what I now knew I'd been missing out on-heaven.

"Potter."

A year after the war, when Gin moved in with me, she started to subtly fix a lot of the issues I'd been living with as a part of me. She never tried to really. She just broke me down by being…Ginny. But there were still some things she knew I wasn't comfortable with. Not yet. So I doubt she'd try anything that pushed my boundaries like letting someone else into our bed.

I quickly moved on to my next theory, seemingly unable to think of anything but my scheming, demented, lovely ginger wife. Hmmm…oh what if she wants to try something anal. I mean I like to be adventurous and I'm definitely curious at the idea, but honestly that idea made me nervous. Oh I hope she lets me tie her up or some-

"Harry for God's sake!" the voice of my boss suddenly filtered through my ill-timed fantasy, "Do I need to send you for a hearing exam? I can't have a deaf Auror."

I looked up suddenly, repressing the wave of embarrassment, "No. Sorry, sir. I was…thinking about the Paxon escape…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Potter, while you were stuck in Gaga land. Your friend Weasley found a lead to where Paxon fled after Azkaban. Mind following up with him and doing your job today?"

"Yes sir…I mean no, I don't mind. I'll go right now, sir," I ducked out with a frown, mentally slapping myself. Oh Ginny would pay for throwing me off like this. Tonight.

* * *

Ginny's POV

I checked all the ingredients again to make sure I hadn't left anything out. I walked into our bathroom and took a hair out of Harry's brush and was careful to not let any other hairs drop into the cup of polyjuice. I couldn't pull a Hermione and transfigure myself into some house pet.

I sniffed the cup and held back a gag. Find the Gryffindor courage in you, Ginny. It's not…that disgusting. And besides, it's for kinky sex with the man you love.

I rolled my eyes at myself, pinched my nose to suffocate the smell, and downed the potion in the cup. After a few instants, my stomach started feeling rumbly.

"Oh no, this is the weird part," I sighed to myself.

It wasn't as if I hadn't taken this potion before, but there's normally not much reason for me to. Once. Twice maybe. Needless to say, I wasn't used to the odd sensation of my body morphing into a completely different one. And a male one at that. The only other two times I had used polyjuice, I was becoming a different girl. Somehow, I knew exactly when the transformation was done. Being a man just feels…different. You stand straighter, with a wider stance. Granted that could be because of the cock between my legs…Wait, holy shit. I'm a man.

I looked up in the bathroom mirror in shock at myself. Of course I knew what I was doing beforehand, but…I stared at myself…and my husband was staring back at me. There just isn't a way to prep yourself for this feeling.

But the longer I stared at my…his reflection…ok that's going to get weird. But oddly the longer I stared in the mirror, the more turned on I got. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Obviously I'm attracted to Harry. But I think just knowing that I could control this body, see exactly how it reacted to things and exactly what he likes best, really made me feel powerful. Having slept with him many times before, I know a lot of what Harry likes. But he's forever the martyr; he's still a little hesitant to completely indulge himself in all things. Some stupid noble shit that he doesn't deserve all of that pleasure. So he sometimes holds back telling me exactly what he wants me to do in bed. I've figured out a lot from just his reactions, but being able to experience exactly how every part of sex feels for _him_ …oh, that'll be amazing. Of course, may be a bit odd shagging my own body…but this is a present for both of us. To finally understand each other completely, physically and mentally. Besides, even though I am NOT a narcissist as my brothers like to claim, I am definitely aware of how attractive I am. And no, I'm not ashamed to say I'm even a little into myself.

I slid my hand down the well-toned Auror abs I was used to feeling and reached for Harry's cock more tentatively than I ever had before. Besides our first time. I always wondered how this felt for guy's…I closed my hand around the shaft and grew a little turned on at just how he…I felt in my hand. Thick and strong…oh my god, when did my thoughts become a porno?

I sucked in a low, fast breath at the sensation that flooded my body as I stroked my hand up the shaft. It was so different than how I feel arousal. I mean, I expected that, but…this was sharp, intense. A definite heat and pressure centered only in that one spot on his body. Unlike my excitement, it didn't tingle in his chest or make his legs feel weaker. Although he had once told me that I could make him weak-kneed with particularly good foreplay. But this…it was so overpowering. It was like every nerve ending was concentrated right there between my legs, and so were all my thoughts. I stroked faster, the intensity growing quickly as I started to pant, sweat breaking out lightly on my forehead.

"Gin! I'm home! And a little cross frankly. I was so distracted today I didn't hear Kingsley calling me deaf the first two times."

Shit. I felt a little guilty wanking in his body without him even knowing I had taken the potion…but I already knew this was going to be a good idea. I grinned at that thought as I rushed to lay on our bed and wait for him.

I finally took in what he'd said and laughed at the image of him fantasizing cluelessly in front of his boss, then quickly noticed it wasn't a pitch I was used to coming from my mouth. Oh…right, Harry's voice. If I call to him now, he'll know something is up. Oh well, mum's the word then.

"Ginny? Gin? Where are you?" Come on Potter, the house isn't that big and I said sexy surprise didn't I? Bedroom. Duh.

In the next minute, he rounded the door and his jaw dropped as he looked at…himself. His eyes were a little wide, confused as to what exactly was happening.

I repressed my giggle as I imagined it would sound odd in Harry's voice, "Surprise. Like what you see?"

"…Am I meant to fuck myself?"

* * *

 **A/n:** _Just in case anyone was curious- I am from the southern US, so I actually did do research regarding things to do in London and Britain to make this accurate. Sorry if it's still not. Chapter two will include the smut. Coming Soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** _Phew, well that was weirdly hard to write. Here it is guys. The second smutty part in all it's glory. Sorry it isn't as explicit or long as it could be, but I'm in the middle of registration week right now at school and I just failed a physics exam I studied my ass off for and it's past midnight and I'm exhausted. Regardless, I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoy reading ;)_

I smirked evilly, feeling something wicked take over me that only seeing Harry bewildered can bring out, "Yes…well, not you per say. You as me. Think of it as acting, a little role reversal."

I held up another cup of polyjuice in front of him and dropped one of the hair's from my brush into it.

He swallowed what I imagined to be a sizeable lump in his throat, "Ginny…I know you're um…into being adventurous lately, and normally I'd be all for it. But I am not attracted to myself." He grimaced, almost turned off.

I rolled my eyes, "Well it's not really you, Harry. It's still me. And if you want, I can make my own voice still come through. But think of it this way-you usually love role reversal. Letting me take control. This is just a different method. I want to know what our love feels like for you…physically. I want us to experience personally every little thing that turns the other on."

Besides, whenever we made love, I always got the overwhelming urge to climb inside his skin, devour him….and not in the creepy, serial killer way. More in the emotional sense. And this was just that. I was seeing things from his point of view…physically.

By the end of my little rant, I could tell that I was persuading him to my perverse side. Well, it was kind of obvious actually. Even if I didn't know what my husband's aroused expression looked like, I could see from the tent he was pitching.

I grinned as he started taking off his pants, "Oh no, Potter. You gotta take throw this back before you throw me back."

He stopped in his movements and lifted one eyebrow with an unamused expression, "Are you actually smirking at your own joke? And I thought you would want to be on top since this is role reversal and all."

I rolled my eyes and handed the cup to him, "Oh I do. And stop doing the moody Harry face-it's killing the mood."

He laughed as he drank the potion, no longer affected by the repugnant taste. Since becoming an auror, he has to use polyjuice at work on occasion when he goes undercover. "I have a distinct moody face?"

"Yes, Harry, you go a bit emo at times. Granted you probably have the most reasons to of anyone I know."

He shook his head in amusement, still a tad uncomfortable. But he knew him poking at me for the emo jibe would only further kill the sexy. Harry knows when I want him to shut up.

I watched in unfamiliar fascination as the man I loved turned into a mirror image of myself in front of my eyes. Of course, there was some weird halfway phases between Harry and Ginny facial features. Some were quite disturbing, and others just gave me a halfway decent look of what our kids will look like. But after a few moments, a petite redheaded woman was standing in front of me and…I was taller. For once in our relationship, I was taller.

"Oh wow, I'm taller than you…"

He scoffed a laugh in his typical adorable Harry way but in my body it just looked surreal, "That's the first thing you thought?"

"No, the first thing I thought was 'am I really that hot?'"

That had him bursting out in a fit of giggles…my husband was giggling. Okay, too far. Too weird.

"Oh…no. Please don't laugh like that with my voice. Very odd."

He lifted one eyebrow at me indignantly, "seriously? This was your idea. Come on, Gin."

Suddenly he grinned at me and walked right up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist at pressing his chest up against mine so I could feel my own breasts rub against me…I won't lie. It felt unusual…but not a bad unusual. It seemed he was quite into this all of the sudden since he leaned up on his tippy toes and sucked on my earlobe.

I gasped in Harry's voice, the sound of his pleasure-well, mine really-turning me on as his body was instinctively stiffening. Harry knows best what Harry's body likes…oh I didn't think of that plus side. My ideas just get better and better.

"It seems like you're pretty into this idea now," I rasped, my words coming out in my favorite timbre of his voice.

He looks up at me with his distinctive naughty look in my eyes and grins, "I'm always into having sex with you, Ginny. Even if we are body swapped. The things I do for you."

"Oh don't act like this is all for my pleasure," I laughed happily, content to just be with him actually, as I reached around and squeezed my own arse, knowing my body shivers whenever he does that to me.

Just as I predicted, he let out a breathy sigh and blinked in surprise, "That…That's amazing. It feels so different for you…"

I tilted my head, curious, "Does it…and…how does it feel for you, normally? Show me?"

He smiles sweetly and my heart swells, even when it's not his face, "What else am I here for?"

He pulls his shirt off, sliding his fingers down between my breasts once they were naked. He continued caressing them for a little too long before I piped up, "Having a little too much fun over there? I didn't do this so you could freely grope me," I laughed.

He shook his head and continued his mock strip tease, unbuttoning his jeans-which were too lose on my body anyway- and letting them drop to the floor. As he turned around to give me a view of my own delectable ass as he stripped, I understand what he was doing. I suddenly felt an intense pressure in my lower stomach and tingles racing up and down his…appendage. It…I was swelling. I'd seen that happen many times-mostly because of my own body- but I'd never felt it. I'd never imagined it was this…distracting. I mean I'm distractible enough in my own body when I'm horny, but this…it's like relieving this tension was all I could focus on.

I cleared my throat to get his attention to turn around, "I, uh, understand why you hate it when I tease you in public now."

An ear splitting grin split across his face, "Ginevra Weasley, are you…are you blushing?"

"No, Potter, technically, YOU are."

He smirked charmingly at me, revealing the other side to the two-faced coin that is Harry Potter-equal parts floundering schoolboy and confident asshole of a man. I'm still not sure which side I liked best. Probably when they mix together-yes I love when his two sides show through his eyes at once.

"Well, I suppose you're right-not that that is unusual if I'm being honest."

"Good point. Go on."

He shakes his head in mock frustration with me and grabs my hips, his….you know damn well what I mean, "Hmm…I never knew how handsome I was in person."

"Yes you did," I smile goofily at him and I can just imagine the stupid little pink hearts in my eyes. _I love this man,_ I think as I pull my own face towards the body I was currently inhabiting and flip us so the back of his knees hit the bed. Hmm, advantage-I can overpower him in his own body. How useful. I snog myself senseless as I wrap my arms around his neck. The longer we kiss, the more I realize it doesn't matter what lips we're using, what bodies we're inhabiting. As long as it's me and Harry on the inside, as long as we're together, it works. It doesn't matter what shape or form we come in.

"Mmm," he lets out a soft, contented moan in my voice, "Gin, you're in your head again. Come back to me."

I laugh and I hear his low, gravelly voice in my ears, "Oh, Harry, I never leave you. Not really."

I caressed his cheek and watched my own eyes turn a shade warmer as he tangled his fingers in his own unruly locks on top of my head. I groaned as an almost painful sensation shot down through my stomach to my cock. No, not pain…tingling…pressure…delicious. Oh we would have to do this again.

I gave him my evilest smile as I demanded what I wanted, "Do it again, Potter."

"You know, your mix grin doesn't look nearly as sexy on me," he smarted off. I swear, his mouth is like a water spout that no one can turn off once you get him in this mood.

I ignored him and slid my fingers down into his boxers, fitting my hips just as well as his oddly. His sass went silent when I rubbed my thumb right over my favorite spot.

He gasped, a delicate sound, as his eyes widened and he looked up at me in something akin to wonder, "Wh-was that…that's what it feels like for you when I play with your clit?"

"I think you answered your own question, genius. Now shut up and let us both enjoy this."

Surprisingly, he did as I asked and laid his head back on the soft maroon pillows us behind us, my red hair billowing out like water under him. How unusual to get to watch and appreciate yourself from this angle, but I got hit with the weirdest feeling as I saw my own face in bliss-self love…from the outside. I really am beautiful.

I was determined to show him everything my body could feel now. I continued rubbing gentle circles around my clit as I slid two fingers into him, experiencing my wetness from a new perspective. I scisscored my fingers just slightly, experimentally, inside him and he let out a heart wrenching moan, "Gin!"

I blinked, an unexpected flush coloring my face dark red. Great, I blush excessively even when I'm not in my body. "That all you got to say, Mr. 'my own body doesn't turn me on'?"

He took a deep breath, my freckled breasts heaving up and down once, "You were right, ok? You win. This was a great idea. Just show me more. Please."

 _That's my Harry,_ I thought, _So easy._

I move my mouth over his to kiss him as I start to pump my fingers in and out of him, knowing how much preparation my body needs to take his in. Plus, admittedly, I was a little nervous to know what being inside myself would feel like.

He let out a desperate sound, muffled, and bit my bottom lip, connecting his gaze to mine. Even from behind my dark brown eyes, his soul could pierce me. Hey, I'm allowed to be corny during tender love. Shut up.

I took a moment to see what messaging my own breasts with another's hands felt like…not as exciting as I would have expected. I like to hear Harry's responses, not feel my own body. I like to feel Harry's though…which gave me an idea.

I sat up and pulled my body back from his, running my hand down his abs to erect cock, very pleased by my body's reactions to pleasure. He glanced up at me, startled and disgruntled, "Hey, that's very cruel. I was enjoying that."

"'Obviously," I grin as I start to pump his cock. I immediately groan from deep within his throat and drop my head back, "Shit…that's like…drugging. I can't…make…words…"

He laughs and rubs a hand up and down my back gently, "That's a male libido, love."

My eyes light up devilishly, I can feel it, as I leer down at him in the form of a grin, "Oh I like this. Easier to start up then mine, but just as fiery."

He frowns slightly in confusion- I've never seen my brow furrowed like that. I don't make that face, "I don't know if I should be offended."

"If you are, you won't be for long. Because I think I've teased this body for long enough."

Suddenly, my own nerve-ridden eyes were staring back at me. Phew, good to know I wasn't the only one worried this would be weird.

I shook my head once I read his expression, "Don't worry," I tried to soothe him, "I'm kind of nervous too. But this has been great so far, right?"

He nods and smiles reluctantly, "Well, yeah…"

"Then just let me be in control this time okay? Just…close your eyes. I'll figure this out."

"You're going to 'figure my dick out'?" he laughs.

I frowned at him, annoyed at his teasing. Spur of the moment, I decided to shut him up aggressively. With his own dick. I lined him up to my center like I always saw him do himself whenever we had sex and pushed into him. Probably a little too hard.

"Oh fucking Merlin!"

"Nggh dear Christ!"

To be quite honest, I am not sure which exclamation came from which of us.

This was so bizarrely wonderful. I felt safe inside my own body, but I was also inside his…I was totally apart of him. I know sex has always been a metaphor for two people becoming one and I always thought that sounded dumb, but…I sort of get it. I feel like our thoughts were occupying the same place, like our souls were mixing…if souls were physical entities, that is.

And the physical feeling of it…I had to find all the will power in me to not slam into him a couple more times and finish right then. It was like a hot, wet vice pushing down on all my sensitive spots in all the right places. With my body, the sensitive spots were sort of hard to find (even though Harry had them memorized), but with his, the sensitive spots were…basically his entire cock.

He panted and held onto my hips as he tried to gather his thoughts, "I…I can't even…" he shook his head, not wanting to explain his feelings in words I guess, "Just move."

And I did.

And that is why whenever we have to take polyjuice potion for any reason now , we are very very used to the taste.

 **A/n:** _Sorry this took so long! I was having such trouble with the writing of the sex in the wrong bodies bit. Because usually I have no problem writing smut from a man's point of view. But a woman in a man's body point of view. I finally just decided to write about how they felt during it, not the specific parts. You don't wanna read "he stuck his majestic disco stick into her quivering sheath" anyway. Unless some of you do…which you know, more power to ya. Review if you feel like it. Fondle a Harry if you don't. Two good options._

 _PS—yes their pillows and bedding are maroon with gold accents in my headcanon because forever Gryffindor nerds. (My laptop autocorrects Gryffindor right-it's officially in the Word dictionary guys.)_


End file.
